


Soup

by napsushi



Series: The Sick Bois [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, It's just a little bug, M/M, Sick Character, but Victor worries about his fiance, no beta we die like men, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsushi/pseuds/napsushi
Summary: Yuuri is sick, Victor doesn't like it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Sick Bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small prompt requested by Anonymous on tumblr!! "Yuuri gets really sick and Victor doesn't know what to do"

Victor chewed his lip as he stirred the warming pot of soup on the stove, another relentless coughing fit sounding from his and Yuuri’s shared bedroom. Yuuri had a minor flu bug, and the doctor said he’d be fine within a week or two. Yuuri kept insisting he was fine as well, saying he always got really sick soon after moving to a new place, the same thing happened when he had started training in Detroit all those years ago. Victor didn’t care, he didn’t like the idea of his Yuuri being sick.

He scooped the soup into a bowl and carried it to the bedroom. Yuuri was trying to scroll through his phone, but kept sniffling in order to keep snot from dripping onto it. Victor couldn’t help but find him adorable. He placed the soup into Yuuri’s lap, taking the phone from him and placing it on the table next to his side of the bed.

Victor laid down next to Yuuri, pouting at him. “You’re not allowed to be sick anymore, stop it.”

Yuuri chuckled softly, then immediately started coughing again. “You know I can’t help it, Victor.” he said once the coughing let up, “Besides, if I’m sick, it means you get to take care of me.”

Victor felt his pale cheeks turn a light pink at Yuuri’s statement, then gave him a big heart-shaped smile and hugged him tight. “Oh, Yuuri! Do you really like me taking care of you that much?”

Yuuri had to move his soup over to the table to avoid spilling it. “Victor be careful! Also you shouldn’t be so close to me, you’ll get sick too!”

Victor buried his face in Yuuri’s lap, “But if I get sick, that means Yuuri can take care of me too!”

Yuuri sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine, but I get the feeling you’re a big baby when you’re sick.”

Victor just laughed, snuggling his fiance as he ate his soup.


End file.
